


The Switch

by Dean1979



Category: Supernatural Novels - Various
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are off on the road for their way to either a case or their next hunt, when all the sudden the car just goes an breaks down. They meet a strange but very beautiful woman, that unknowingly cast a spell onto them. Which they don't find out until the very next day that they have switched bodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this a book that my friend Abigail is helping me ta wright the idea for the book an the title both came from her. I'm putting it up here since I really want to know why you guys think about it
> 
> this I what I have typed so far an it might take me awhile ta put more oh an its just the ruff-draft
> 
> this takes place around the Mystery spot (note might change just don't know just yet)
> 
> (well good news I finished writing the ruff-draft for this chap an I think that I'm nearly done with typing the rest of the ruff-draft up i'll try an put more up tomorrow if not then hopefully this weekend an when I get the ruff-draft done I wana make it into more of an actual chapter )

Sam and Dean are on the road its late at night an their heading off right to either their very next case or a hunt whichever comes first, when all the sudden the car just decides to just out of nowhere decides to break down. Dean just growls as he says, "no way no freakin way!" Sam just waits patiently for his brother to just calm the fuck down so that he can go and find out just what the hell happened an fix it so they can get going. He just hopes that Dean doesn’t decide to, he then just so happened to look right over an see that Dean is indeed stroking the steering wheel an tell the car that it is all going to be ok and don’t worry about anything. Sam just rolls his eyes, "man it just so wrong looking when you do that you know.''

Dean just stops for a bit an glares over at him. Then goes and strokes the dashboard an says, "Don’t worry baby don’t you go an listen to anything that he says." He just growls, "really Dean, well you just…stop." He then hits the dashboard hard. Dean instantly growls and glares at him, "the hell Sammy!" " what." "its Sam, and I'm really just." He just gets his bitch face number 10. Then sighs, "just go an see what the hell is wrong with the damn car already! So that we can get going." Dean just sighs an rolls his eyes a bit, "alright…alright I'll go already just don’t get your panties all in a bunch." He then touches his little brothers inner thigh. Only to have Sam halfheartedly hit it away, "jerk," "bitch" they both just laugh a bit then Dean gets out an when he goes to open the hood he damn near burns his hand, "Damnit sonofabitch!" Sam gets worried so he gets out. His brow frowning a bit, "Dean…what's wrong."

"Damn nearly burned my fuckin hands off is what's wrong!" Sam just grimaces abit an sighs. Since he knows just as well as Dean does that their aren't going anywhere. So he then pulls out his cell, "I'm gona call Bobby, see if he can help us." Dean just sighs an nods his head ok. Then leans up against the side of the car as Sam makes the call. He can very easily hear from Sam's end that Bobby isn't really all that happy, but it sounds like that he is going to be coming and giving them a hand.

When he is done with the call he puts his cell into his pocket, "He said that he would get here just as soon as he can." Dean just nods his head and is just about to ask Sammy just how mad Bobby is when something catches his eyes for he pushes off from the car. Sam sees this an asks what Dean is doing but just ends up sighing in frustration when he doesn’t answer him. He then grumbles as he just leans up against the car, "man just freaking typical of…ouch!" He then shakes on his hand since in his frustration he had just put his hand onto the hot hood of the car.

When Dean gets a bit closer to what he saw he sees that there is a very attractive woman that is just curvy in all the right places an has the most beautiful looking face that is a bit heart shaped, with very striking steel blue eyes, an long flowing reddish brown hair. So he just whistles a bit as he just grins like a very love struck fool that he is. "Man…oh yeah so there really is a God out there." He then looks up at the night sky an mouths a thank you.

He then but all just practically skips right over to her just like either a kid in a candy store or a very giddy school boy. Either way he was just as well as sure that he had just struck gold an would just as well get laid at least sometime tonight. Sam looks off to where Dean had just headed off to an see that not very much to his surprise that it is a very attractive woman, so he just groans a bit an shakes his head a bit. Since Dean as always had it in that sex crazed head of his that he just got very lucky and very much so laid. Although at lest he knows that that is just no way in hell that that is going to be happening, at least not tonight anyways.

When he goes right over to them he has to clear his throat a bit since they have yet to even know that he was even there at all. “Um hay…Dean we.” “Hay come on Sammy don’t be such a freaking kill joy.” He had just put his hand onto his shoulder when he had said that. So Sam just angrily shrugs it off. Then huffs a bit, “I’m not I” “like hell you.” The beauty an yet to be introduced girl gives a bit of a laugh. Which earns a very perplexed look from not one but both Winchester brothers. Which then just makes her laugh even more so. 

Dean is the first to just shrug it off, but Sam just decides just as well to ask, “What is so funny?” She just smiles a bit. Showing off her very perfectively and very white teeth. “You guys of course.” Dean just ever so lightly hits him onto the shoulder. “Hay wasn’t that obvious.” Sam just gives his brother a glare that very strongly as well as easily says that let even he know that Dean just as well as decides to just ignore it. “Anyways Sammy this very.” “It’s Sam.” Dean just rolls his eyes a bit as if he hadn’t just now interrupted him. “Beautiful young ladies name is Silvia.’’ Silvia just covers her mouth a bit an laughs, “I really wouldn’t just very well be going that far at say I’m beautiful.” Then just right before Dean can even manage to say something sexily or slurty to her, when Sam tells him that they should be getting back to the Impala since remembers that Bobby is going to be coming. Dean instantly turns on him an shots at him for cockblocking him. So it’s not that long at all an they start one of their most famous brotherly fights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I'm finished writing the ruff-draft I'll be working on the ruff-draft for this chap an when I have something I'll put it up

(blank for now)


End file.
